Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular they relate to a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) or a high hole mobility transistor (HHMT).
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as high-power devices, personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. These semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by depositing an insulating layer or dielectric layer, a conductive layer material, and a semiconductor layer material on the semiconductor substrate, followed by patterning the various material layers by using a photolithography process. Therefore, the circuit devices and components are formed on the semiconductor substrate.
Among these devices, high electron mobility transistors or high hole mobility transistors have been widely used in the field of high-power applications since they have advantages such as high output power and high breakdown voltage.
However, existing high electron mobility transistors or high hole mobility transistors are not satisfactory in every respect.